maidendesmodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
'Foreword' There is already a newbie guide written by the developers of Maiden Desmodus. You can google search it, and read it if you want. It goes into depth on the basics of the game, and will have a lot more info than this one will. If you can't get it to open, click the Quick View link below the main link. Note: Everything in CAPS is a command. Also, if you haven't already, please go read the "Maiden Desmodus Client" page on this Wiki. 'The Beginning' In the beginning you know nothing, you have nothing, and you are nothing. If you opted to be Thirian, you will start as a slave, being freed by your master. If you chose to be Kneyic, you will start at the bottom of a schooner. You can LOOK around, GREET people, CONVERSE with them, etc. if you want to learn the basics of the game. If not, let's continue with the important stuff. In the room you begin in, you will see a footlocker if you're Kneyan, or a trunk if you're Thirian. Inside of this footlocker/trunk is a shirt, trousers, belt, shoes, knapsack, dagger, 10 bandages, and a flask filled with healing potion. To get these items, use GET FROM . Example: GET SHIRT FROM FOOTLOCKER. This will get a shirt from the footlocker. Once you've got your items, you can wear them by using WEAR . Example: WEAR KNAPSACK. For weapons, like the dagger you just picked up, you have to WIELD them instead. Example: WIELD DAGGER. The only thing that can't be worn are the bandages and the healing potion. If you don't like your shirt or another clothing item, you can use EXCHANGE . Example: EXCHANGE SHOES. This will give you a new type of clothing. To move around you need to use compass directions like NORTH, EAST, SOUTH, and WEST. Sometimes you may come across places that use both, such as NORTHEAST, NORTHWEST, SOUTHEAST, and SOUTHWEST. Another couple of exits are UP and DOWN. And other times, you may come across exits that are named. For example, CRACK, or TRAIL. Also note that nearly every command can be shortened. Some newbies don't understand this and type out NORTH or SOUTH or even SOUTHEAST and SOUTHWEST when they want to move. Instead of typing the whole direction out, use S for SOUTH, N for NORTH, E for EAST, and W for WEST. For exits like SOUTHWEST, you use the first letter of each direction. SW for SOUTHWEST, SE for SOUTHEAST, NW for NORTHWEST, and NE for NORTHEAST. In the beginning you won't move very fast. Every time you move, you'll get a message "You begin walking ." To remedy this, you need the run skill. The run skill has now been given to every player at the very beginning, and to use it, all you have to do is type RUN. It will make movement much faster. Lastly, before you leave the room you started in, make sure that you've gotten everything out of the trunk, because once you leave this room, you won't be able to get those items again. If you are a Thirian, head west twice and south once. If you're a Kneyan, head up, north, and a named exit, called GANGPLANK. Your Adventure Begins You are now out of the tutorial and able to interact with other players, kill things, do quests, whatever you want really. A lot of newbies think "Ok, I'm out of the tutorial. Let's kill something!" and go and stab the first thing they see. This is a very bad idea. For one, you are only level 1 and will get pawned by nearly everything out there, and two, you can get kicked out and enemied from your city for attacking one of your citizens. So lay off the combat for a bit until you know what your doing and can actually survive a fight. My 1 rule to go by when deciding to attack something is 1) Don't kill anything human unless it attacks you first. Usually the first thing to do after getting out of the tutorial is a task. You can use FIND WORKHOUSE to get to your local taskmaster and request a task. To get a task, just GREET TASKMASTER, CONVERSE TASKMASTER, and SAYTO ACCEPT. The tasks are covered in depth in the "Tasks" page of this wiki. They give pretty good exp and will help you gain a few levels. Also, by default you begin training your Labouring skillset. Type SKILLS or SK for short and take a look at your skills. You can type HELP for a list of abilities within your skillset, or you can check out the "skillsets" page of this wiki. I recommend training combat first as it is the most needed at the beginning. Keep training it all the way up to 2-handed weapons. Then switch over to senses until you get the where skill. After that, you can choose what you want. Tasks aren't all you can do for experience though. You can always go kill monsters. Most monsters will kill you if you aren't at least level 5 though. You should have the healing potion you got at the very beginning. With this and your dagger in hand, either head to the slums of Tharn, or the shipwreck in the sewers of Johannasburg. For Thirians use FIND SLUMS. For Kneyans use FIND SEWERS, then head southwest, and follow the path that goes east, until you get to an exit called SHIPWRECK. Both of these contain shadow wisps which can be killed by even the weakest of players if they use a healing potion efficiently. To use your potion, SIP HEALING. Or, if you've been training your combat, you can check if you've got the reflexes skill. If so, REFLEXES HEALING ON. It will automatically sip your potion for you once your health drops a certain ammount. If you ever go north of Tomiaston, keep your eyes open for a creature called a gaal, they are extremely powerful. Keep doing tasks and killing the shadow wisps until you reach level 10, which should be pretty quick. After that, start doing some quests. The repeatable ones are nice. Quests will be found on the "Quests" page of this wiki, although currently we have almost none. At this point, you should decide to join a guild. Read HELP GUILDS and all the files related. You can also read the "Classes" page, and check out the skills of a guild on this wiki. Once you pick your guild, you can train 2 more skillsets. Don't bother doing the guild trials, as they will no longer be counted towards your guild rank, instead it will be based upon your level. Basically after this, your time is yours. Do quests, hunt creatures, roleplay, playerkill, steal, take a political position, start a war, whatever you feel like doing. If you have any further questions, you can search this wiki, use the newbie channel in the game (NEWBIE . Example: NEWBIE CAN YOU HELP ME?) or send me a message. My character's name is Link, and I'll be happy to help you, regardless of your understanding of MUD's, citizenship, or level. To send me a message, you can use MSG LINK . Example: MSG LINK HEY, I NEED HELP FINDING THE CITY OF JOHANNASBURG. Sending messages costs 5 gold for every message, but I will give you the 5 gold back if you ask for it. You'll probly have to ask for it, since I'll forget. If you like Maiden Desmodus, head over to http://www.topmudsites.com/vote-maiden.html and vote for it, we need as many players as we can get. Have fun and enjoy the game!